Infected
by SoggySocks
Summary: "What's going on?" Clary murmured. "It's the Morgenstern's. Something isn't right with them." Jace stared at the item in his hand. "I think they're sick." Clary bit her lip. "What kind of sick?" zombie-ish apocolypse AU *Character Death* Based on the video game The Last of Us


**HEYYY! So, one day I was playing the video game The Last of Us, and an idea popped into my head and I was all like, HELL YEAH! Hehe sorry, maybe had one too many apple juices...**

 **ANYWAYS, this story wasn't beta'd, got a teeny bit impatient... Sorryyyyyy!**

 **OK! Same warnings apply, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **I'll just let you read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series, that all belongs to Cassandra Clare! I only own a paperback copy!**

* * *

Clary lay on the rough couch, staring up at the ceiling. Jace, her husband, wasn't home yet, as he usually worked late shifts in the city. She held a small box tightly in her hands, a gift to him. Clary smiled as she heard the front door open quietly, and sat up.

"Hey, I thought you'd be asleep." Jace said, softly, a small smile forming on his face.

Clary shook her head, slightly, and handed him the box. A wide grin stretched across his face as he opened the box, revealing what was inside.

"I figured you needed a new watch, considering you always complained about how the one you had didn't work." Clary explained, as Jace placed the watch on his wrist. The watch was a small light, gold coloured watch, which shone in the moonlight.

"This is great, thanks, baby" Jace said, as he put his arm around Clary, and pulled her closer. "I love you."

Clary leaned her head into him, and smiled. "I love you too." Tired, she slowly began to drift off into unconsciousness.

Jace picked her up, and brought her to their bed. As he put her down, he brushed a a stray curl away from her face and softly kissed her forehead. He smiled wistfully at her, and left, turning on the television.

* * *

Clary was woken up by the ring of a phone.

"Alec?" Clary asked, groggily. "What's going on?"

" _Where's Jace?"_ Alec demanded, frantically, through the phone. _"I need to talk to him!"_

"What? I don't- I don't know?" Clary stuttered.

" _Listen, Clary, I need to talk to Jace-"_ Alec's voice was cut off, as the phone disconnected.

"Alec? Alec!" Clary bit her lip. She slipped out of the bed, searching for Jace.

"Jace?" Clary called out, receiving no answer. "Jace?"

She looked for him around the house, but to no avail. As she passed the television, she distinctly heard the news reporter mention an infection, but she didn't pay any attention to it.

Nearing the back door, Clary gasped as she saw a flurry of movement from outside the glass doors. She took a small step closer to the door.

Suddenly, a figure slammed the doors open and ran inside, immediately shutting the door. Clary yelped quietly. The figure began hunting through the cabinets and drawers.

"Jace?" Clary called out, timidly. "Is- Is that you?"

He whirled around. "Clary." He said, relieved. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." She trailed off. "Are you hurt?" Clary asked, pointing at the blood on his face and arms.

"I'm fine." Jace reassured her, as he continued to rifle through the drawers. As he retrieved what he was looking for, his eyes flitted around the room, nervously. "Has anyone come in here?"

"No.. Why would anyone come in here?" Clary asked, furrowing her brows.

"Don't go near the doors. Just-" Jace looked towards the doors again. "Just stay back there."

"Jace- Jace, you're scaring me." Clary said, her voice anxious. "What's going on?"

"It's the Morgenstern's. Something isn't right with them." Jace stared at the item in his hand. "I think they're sick."

Clary bit her lip. "What kind of sick?" Jace never got to answer, as a body came barreling at the door. Clary shrieked.

Jace raced towards Clary and shielded her with his body, as the glass broke from the pressure.

"Jace?" Clary's voice was shaky.

The man pulled himself up and Clary peeked over Jace's shoulder, and saw his face.

 _Jonathan._

Clary paled as she took in his appearance. He had blood on his face, and running down his chest. His blood-stained shirt was ripped and torn in many different places, and his eyes were blank.

"Jonathan, stay back." Jace's voice was cold as he lifted his hand, a sleek, black handgun pointed towards Jonathan. Jonathan ignored him, and ran towards them, snarling madly. "Jonathan I'm warning you!"

He leaped towards them, and Jace pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed through the house.

"You- He- You shot him." Clary's eyes were wide with terror. Jace took her by the shoulders, and looked her in the eyes.

"Clary." He ran a hand through his hair. "You need to listen to me. There is something bad going on." When she didn't respond, he continued talking. "We need to get out of here. Do you understand?"

Clary nodded. "Yeah."

"C'mon" He took her by the hand, as they ran towards the front door.

* * *

Alec was waiting outside by the car. "What the hell took so long?" He demanded. "Do you have any idea what's going on out there?"

"I think I have an idea." Jace said, rolling his eyes. Alec looked him up and down.

"Look, Alec." Jace said. "I know I'm attractive, but can you check me out later?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Shut up asshole. Now isn't a good time to joke around." Alec muttered. "You've got blood everywhere."

"None of it's mine." He said, gently pushing Clary into the car. "Let's just go."

"They say more than half the city has lost their minds." Alec told Jace.

"More than half?!" Clary asked, incredulous. "But- But this is New York!"

"Some sort of parasite or something." Alec confirmed.

"They say where to go?" Jace looked over at Alec.

"He said ah… The army's putting up road blocks on the highway" Alec replied. "Nobody's getting in."

"Did they say how many are dead?" Jace questioned.

"Probably a lot." Alec kept his eyes on the road. "They found one family all mangled up inside their house."

"Well, fuck." Jace cursed, loudly.

* * *

"Holy hell." Jace muttered as they passed a burning house. "Isn't that Luke's farm?"

"I hope he made it out." Clary said, concerned.

"I'm sure he did." Jace reassured her.

Soon, a group of people came into sight. "Let's see what they need." Alec said, starting to pull over.

Jace put up a hand to stop him. "What the hell are you doing?" He hissed. "Just keep moving!"

"Hey!" The group yelled as Alec sped up. "Hey! Stop!"

"Keep moving, Alec." Jace muttered, glancing back at the people.

* * *

Jace cursed as they reached the traffic-filled highway. "Seems like everyone had the same idea."

"Well," Alec began. "We could just backtrack and-"

"Hey! What the hell man?" A yell cut Alec off, as a man got out of his car. "Let's go!"

There was a loud snarl as an infected jumped towards him, and began ripping at his body.

"Oh my god." Clary breathed, horrified.

"Turn us around." Jace said, gritting his teeth. "Alec!"

"Holy shit." Alec mumbled, turning the car in a sharp U-turn. There was a bump and Clary looked back to find an infected latched onto the back window.

"What the hell just happened?" Alec gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"What the hell just happened? Did you not see that?" Jace yelled.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Of course I saw that!"

"Turn here." Jace said, pointing at a turn in the road. Alec sharply turned the steering wheel, and the car jerked to the left, narrowly avoiding a group of people running towards them.

"Come on people." Jace muttered. "Move!"

As they drove further in to the road, they noticed many people running in the opposite direction they were driving.

"What are running from?" Clary asked, nervously.

Jace didn't answer. "Get us out of here." He told Alec.

"I'm trying!" Alec said, attempting to back up. The car jolted to a stop as a lady hit the car.

"We can't stop here, Alec!" Jace said, as he glanced at Clary.

"Well I can't just fucking drive through them, Jace!" Alec yelled.

"Well back up then!" Jace argued. "Just get us out of here!"

"They're behind us, too!" Alec told Jace.

"There!" Jace pointed towards the opening which the people were running from. "Go!" Alec pressed on the gas, driving towards the opening, hitting a few people in the process.

Seeing a bright light, Clary turned her head. "Look out!" She screamed, before the car hit them, and they overturned. Clary flew back, with no seat belt to hold her in place.

Jace groaned as he tried to get up. "Jace?" Clary peeked over the seat. Jace looked out of the cracked window, and saw the other driver torn apart by the infected in his car.

"Get back, Clary." Jace said, as he began to kick the window. After three hard kicks, the window shattered.

Jace grunted, pulling himself out of the car. The running people, payed no attention to them, keeping only themselves in their head.

As he stood, an infected began clawing at him. He weakly attempted to push the infected off, but to no avail. The infected suddenly fell to the ground, revealing Alec with a large brick in hand.

"Jace?" Clary called out.

Jace immediately stuck his head into the car. "I'm here, baby. Just give me your hand."

Clary slipped through the crack in between the seats, crawling out. Jace caught her as she stumbled, quickly inspecting her.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"My leg hurts." Clary mumbled.

"How bad?" Alec asked, eyes worried.

"Pretty bad." Jace replied.

"We're gonna have to run." Alec looked behind him.

Jace handed Alec the gun, lifting Clary into his arms. "Keep us safe." Alec nodded, and cocked the gun, before running.

"Hold on." Jace told Clary. "Hold on tight."

Jace began to run. Around them was chaos. People were screaming, and there were honking cars.

Clary whimpered, as they watched a gas station catch on fire and start to crumble. "The people are on fire, Jace."

Jace covered her eyes, slightly. "Don't look, Clary."

"Why are they doing this?" Clary sniffled, burying her face into his chest.

"We're gonna make it out of this." Jace murmured. "I promise."

"Quick!" Alec yelled, looking back over his shoulder. "Through the alley!"

Jace ran through, as quick as he could with Clary in his arms, as an infected leaped out at him, ignoring his previous victim. Alec kicked the infected away, before sending a bullet through his skull.

They ran into an abandoned shack, as more and more infected followed. Alec shut the door, infected attempting to reach for them.

"Get to the highway!" Alec said, pushing against the door. "Everyone else is there."

"What?" Jace whipped around.

"Go- you've got Clary!" Alec nodded at them. "I can outrun them!"

Jace started to back away.

Alec looked back at them. "I'll meet you there. Hurry!"

Jace burst through the back door. "Jace, we can't leave him there!" Clary cried.

"He's gonna be fine, Clary." Jace reassured her. He jogged towards a opening in the wall, jumping through. "We're almost there, baby."

"They're getting closer." Clary warned, hearing the growls.

He raced up the hill, and ducked, barely missing the bullet that shot down the infected behind him. "It's okay, Clary. We're safe." A soldier approached them, pointing his gun.

"Hey!" Jace called out. "We need help." He began to approach the soldier.

"Stop!" The soldier yelled. "Stay where you are!"

"Please." Jace said, taking a few steps forward. "It's my wife. I think her leg is broken."

"Stop right there!" The soldier yelled.

"We're not-" Jace paused. "We're not sick."

"We got a couple of civilians in the outer perimeter." The soldier muttered into his walkie talkie.

"Jace, what about Alec?" Clary asked, eyes wide.

"We're gonna get you to safety, and then go back for him." Jace told her. "Okay?"

"Sir. There is an injured girl." The soldier reported, gravely, lowering the gun, slightly. "But…" The soldier sighed. "Yes sir." He raised his gun again.

"Listen buddy. We've just been through hell." Jace approached the soldier. "We just need-"

The soldier began to fire. Clary screamed. Jace staggered away, tumbling down the hill, Clary escaping his arms.

The soldier jogged down after them, aiming the gun at Jace's head.

"Please." Jace breathed. "Please, don't…"

The soldier's finger twitched on the trigger. A loud bang rang in Jace's ears. The soldier tumbled back, a bullet embedded in his skull. Alec came into sight, gun in hand. Jace had never been so happy to see him.

"Shit." Alec muttered, looking behind Jace.

Jace looked back, before scrambling up and crawling towards Clary. "Clary, baby?"

Clary lay at the bottom of the hill, hands pressed on her stomach. A dark liquid seeped through her fingers.

"No…" Jace moved her hands out of the way, replacing them with his. "Clary, stay with me."

Clary whimpered in pain. "Jace… It hurts.."

"I know, baby." Jace murmured, kissing her forehead. He ran a hand through her tangled red locks. "Just stay awake, okay?"

Tears of pain glossed over her wide eyes as she stared up at him. "I love you, Jace." It was almost a whisper.

He kissed her dry and cracked lips. "I love you too, baby."

The dark blood trickled through his fingers, pooling on the ground. Her moans of pain soon quieted as her life slowly slipped away.

Jace felt small drops of water escape his eyes. He roughly wiped them away as Alec placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. His hands gripped Clary's cold one as if it was his life line.

"We have to go, Jace." Alec tugged at his shoulder. "The others are waiting."

"I love you so much, Clary." Jace gave her one last kiss, before slowly standing and walking away.

* * *

 **I'm sorryyyyyyy! I just had to! It was so perfect!**

 **Anyways, rate and review!**

 **Byeeeeeeeee!**

 **XOXO**

 **Angela**


End file.
